Fantasy Land chronicles - story 1: Alucard's ascension
by Ghostwritter009
Summary: A Merlin and Bram Stocker Dracula's fanfiction, including many other elements of pop culture, like Castelvania, Norse mythology, Dragons, time travel, etc. This story is just the 1st one of a large big series of fictions I intent to write and it is a secondary plot in a larger universe. Be free to comment but please, be polite.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasy Land chronicles - story 1: Alucard's ascension**

 **Introduction:**

This story takes place in two different realities. The first one is the real world, this word, where you and I live. The other, connected to ours only by a few portals, is Fantasy Land, a magic realm where it is possible to find every kind of creature considered as mystic here in this world. In this amazing kingdom, every culture has its own Gods, and all of them, no exceptions, are real. Geographically, Fantasy Land, looks exactly like planet Earth, only that it is bigger and millenniums older. Considering history, the legendary peoples have evolved their abilities more or less in the same way we developed technology.

After centuries of pacific acquaintanceship, however, some problems started to emerge in the fantasy realm. One remarkable episode happened when Uther Pendragon, leader of a group of humans who had renounced to magic, started a war against all the mystic creatures, causing many deaths. It was a conflict the endured for decades, ending only when the Anderissa, who is actually the main character of these chronicles, high magician princess of Avalon, appeared to led the troops to victory.

While some creatures can transit at free will between the two realities, time travel is also possible in this universe once it is possible to open portals to different times through Earth's history. The existence of magic stones, called Crystal's of Reality, makes time travellers allowed to live in timelines that are different from theirs original one.


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Dracula's Kid**

\- Are you ready for this, Alex? - They were in time. It was almost midnight

\- Not even in 5000 years -. His name was Alexander Murray Hacker. His was the only son of Mina Murray, formally married to Jonathan Hacker. However, his mother's husband was not his father and his surname was only used as a matter of formality. Alex real male parent was the famous Count Dracula and this was the reason why he preferred to be recognized as Lord Alucard. This was the night when Alexander was supposed, to meet his ancestor for the first time. Ironically, this was the very same night when, in his own timeline, the boy was being created.

Their mission was quiet simple. In order to fight the war against the human in Fantasy Land, the magic beings needed the great vampire lord to be leading his troops. Nonetheless, in Alucard's timeline, the Count has fallen in battel, trying to defend his beloved Mina, from Jonathan and his friends, such as Arthur Holmwood, Dr John Seward and despicable demonologist Van Helsing. Aware of this, Alex and friend's mission was to escort Dracula and Mina back to his castle, in the magic dimension, and close the portal that connects the place to it's version in our world.

Everything was going as they had planned. He and one of his best friends, the Russian/Japanese vampire lady Nikita Korusawa waited with him in the place where they were supposed to meet his parents. Meanwhile, the other friend, Anderissa of Avalon, was busy creating a distraction for Van Helsing and his company. If everything went okay, she was going to joy them later, in the harbour portal where they were to pass to the other domain. Aiming to collaborate with the plan, Nikita has turned all the werewolves of London area against the city people creating chaos. The confusion caused by the wolves would be extremely helpful to the trio.

When the clocks rung midnight, nothing could stop Alex – Let's do it!


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. The vampire and the werewolf**

Nikita went to Van Helsing laboratory. Her idea was to release the leader of the most famous pack of werewolves of London, Edwin Bone Crasher, who had been recently captured by the demonologist. Enter at the place had been easy, but the vampire lady was sure that get out there would be quiet more difficult. To enforce this feeling, there was the fact that wolf has seen her before she could live her hiding place at the shadows – I know you are there, vampire! What do you want.-

\- I've come to rescue you.

\- Quite the obvious, smelly one. – Vampires smell terrible to werewolf – You could take me out of here by hypnotizing me, if you want – that was true. The blood suckers had the ability to control most of canine creatures in both universes, what clearly has generated some resentment between the two species. – Now tell me, what do you want?

\- Ham….Quid pro quo – Nkita was really angry. She hated to have to explain herself – I take you out of this hole and you help me.

\- Now we are getting somewhere – Edwin was beginning to show some interest – And why a mighty vampire like you needs help from a disgusting and graceless werewolf like me?

\- Damn it! It is not you, it is your pack that need – Nikita Korusawa hated non magic humans. The reason for that was that, once she got transformed in 1905, somewhere close to the Sakhalin islands, she has been wildly hunted by vampire slayers. She had been persecuted till the day she found Alucard and other of their kind in Fantasy Land. And people like Van Helsing ware that kind she despised most. - So, basically, I release you, you smash Helsing for me.

\- Your offer is tempting, but….

\- But nothing. You don't have any other way to get out of here and, as far as I know, your gang is starting to look for a new leader – She was lying but that was not a problem cause the other was getting visibly annoyed – Quid pro quo, yes or no, Mr Edwin.

\- Okay, okay, you got me now – there was a huge smile in her face now – You win, smelly one. How do we get out?

\- Leve this to me – Now that the difficult part was done, the rest would be easy. In the follow night, her, Alex and Anderissa would procced to the next step of the plan. For now, they should wait.


End file.
